Always with you
by Romy92
Summary: Había vuelto a caer en la tentación. Se sentía mal, era un monstruo. Pero como siempre, encontraba la luz que le hacía falta para seguir adelante.


****

Always with you

Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había vuelto a caer en la tentación de beber sangre humana. Los había vuelto a defraudar. La había vuelto a decepcionar.

Jasper estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos pensando en lo que había hecho. Solo había pasado una hora desde que ocurrió.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Estaba en el bosque de caza cuando escuchó los pasos de un joven montañista, a unos cuantos metros de él. Su olor era penetrante, tanto que Jasper no pudo pensar con claridad. Intentó alejarse de él lo más rápido posible, pero su instinto fue más fuerte. Se escondió entre unos matojos y cuando lo tenía suficientemente cerca, saltó hacia el joven hundiendo los dientes en su cuello. La sangre caliente recorrió su garganta hasta haberlo saciado casi del todo. Cuando dejó caer el cuerpo inerte del muchacho al suelo, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho...otra vez. Corrió hacia la casa y se metió en la habitación que compartía con Alice. En ese momento necesitaba estar solo._

**(Fin del flashback)**

Era débil, lo sabía y no le gustaba. No podía creer que después de casi 60 años siendo "vegetariano" aún le costara soportarlo. Sabía que no lo conseguiría nunca y por eso se odiaba.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación y lo contemplaba desde la puerta.

Al sentir el aroma de la persona que había entrado, Jasper levantó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban. No pudo aguantarle la mirada, se sentía avergonzado por lo que había hecho. Sentía vergüenza y rabia por hacer que ella tuviera que perdonarlo siempre. Por hacer que ella perdiera el tiempo con él. No la merecía y era consciente de ello pero era demasiado egoísta como para dejarla. Alice se acercó a él y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

En la habitación reinaba un ambiente de desesperación que se detuvo cuando Jasper miró de nuevo esos ojos dorados. Esperaba ver unos ojos desolados y tristes, pero por el contrario, transmitían confianza y esperanza. Y se odió por eso. No quería que lo excusara, quería que se diera cuenta de que si seguía con él solo le esperaban penas. Quería que le dijera que se fuera, que se marchara de su vida para siempre. Pero Alice no era así, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para él en los momentos indicados.

Ella le tendió la mano, tal y como hizo hacía 59 años en aquella cafetería de Filadelfia. Él la aceptó y se puso de pie quedando así cara a cara con ella.

Entrelazaron sus manos y Alice apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Jasper.

-No sé porque siempre me perdonas, soy un monstruo y eso no cambiará nunca- le dijo Jasper con la mirada perdida.

-Te perdono porque te quiero ¿te parece poco?-le espetó ella levantando la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente.

- No te merezco ni te he merecido ni te mereceré nunca, no merezco que me quieras…

- Pues te quiero y no lo puedes cambiar-le interrumpió-deja de torturarte, todos fallamos alguna vez.

- Eso no es verdad. Hace mucho que vosotros no bebéis sangre humana, y yo a la menor oportunidad acabo matando a alguien.

-Es normal Jasper, estuviste un siglo alimentándote de humanos…

-Y llevo casi 60 años intentando no hacerlo y no progreso nada-la interrumpió-soy un inútil.

-No lo eres, sirves para hacerme feliz a mí ¿no te basta con eso?-le dijo Alice sonriéndole-sabes que siempre estaré ahí contigo para apoyarte y no me cansaré de hacerlo nunca. Eres lo mejor que tengo y no quiero perderte. Si algún día vuelve a pasar lo mismo que ha pasado hoy, estaré contigo para ayudarte, no lo dudes.

Jasper le acarició la mejilla mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Ella siempre le hacía sonreír. No sabía como lo hacía pero era capaz de hacer que se sintiera el vampiro más feliz del mundo. Tuvo mucha suerte de haber entrado en aquella cafetería. No quería imaginar como habría acabado de no haberlo hecho.

Alice se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Fue muy rápido, pero no lo bastante como para evitar que el corazón muerto de Jasper diera un vuelco en su pecho.

-Te amo-le susurró Jasper, tan bajito que era hasta difícil que un vampiro lo escuchara.

Pero Alice lo escuchó como si lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos.

Se abrazaron durante un largo rato, quizá horas. Permanecieron así hasta que amaneció.

Jasper se sentía feliz, quizá no del todo pero al menos podría aguantar un día más. Se prometió que sería fuerte. Lo haría por ella, por _su_ Alice.

* * *

_Hiiii^^_

_Espero que os haya gustado, ya sé que el tema está muy visto, pero necesitaba explicarlo de la manera en como veo yo que se siente Jasper. Espero no haberos decepcionado mucho. Ya sabéis que acepto consejos, críticas y todo lo que me querais decir. Si me dejarais un Review me alegraría mucho (si no es demasiado pedir, aparte de que leáis lo que escribo =D)_

_Bueno dejo de enrollarme, tal vez vuelva pronto x aquí con una historia nueva y totalmente diferente^^_

_Bye!_

**[[RoMy_*]]**


End file.
